Little Sister
by katiefabe
Summary: Amy's brother seeks to protect her from every man she comes across, but will one man be able to break down those walls?
1. Little Sister

"I should've known better than to bring you here. I'm going to have to punch every fucking guy on the roster now for looking at you."

Amy didn't hear her brother rambling as they moved down the corridor of the arena. She truly hadn't even noticed the looks she was receiving, though she absolutely deserved them. Her long, blonde hair was pulled over one shoulder, exposing one side of her smooth neck. The cream-colored lace dress she wore seemed modest enough with its scooped neckline and low waist, especially paired with the leather bomber jacket she had over the top, but it stopped a few inches below her bottom and exposed a great deal of leg. Her long legs were tucked into a pair of patent black leather pumps, taking her 5'10" frame to just over 6 feet. Every pair of eyes, male and female, noted her as she passed by. Her brother was right. He never should've brought his beautiful baby sister around fifty-plus testosterone junkies.

She moved gracefully beside her brother, Lucas, as she articulated her steps in her sky-high heels. He was one of the newest guys on the roster, and though he had debuted on television over a year ago, this was the first live event she had been able to attend to support him. Even though she lived near him in Tampa, they rarely got a chance to see each other; he was working himself to the bone traveling the world with WWE, and her residency at Tampa General Hospital took up most of her time. However, she had set aside this night off many months prior-she just had to see him in action if not just to support him, but also to satisfy her love of wrestling.

"Come on back here, let me introduce you to some folks," Lucas stated, wiggling his eyebrows. "This is one of the biggest perks of this gig, man. Get ready to meet the guys we've been watching for years."

Lucas led Amy into a large, open room in the back of the arena. She attempted to maintain her composure as many familiar faces came into view. Most of the superstars were gathered around, some picking things off of the catering line, others simply hanging out at the tables. Lucas approached a table of burly wrestlers, their focus turning to him as their faces lit up in recognition.

"Guys, this is my baby sister, Amy," Lucas stated, throwing an arm around his sister's shoulders and tugging her into his body. "I shouldn't have to say she's off limits, but God damn it, don't fucking touch her."

His display earned a few chuckles from the men as a soft blush crept across Amy's cheeks, her eyes dropping to the floor in embarrassment. "Sure thing, fella," the man she knew as Sheamus replied. "Yeh can call me Stephen. Nice to meet yeh, lass."

The rest of the men went around the small table, offering up their real first names to her. Her attention swept from one to the next as she smiled warmly and waved to each of them until her focus landed on the man at the end of the table. His attention hadn't been on her; instead, his earbuds were plugged in, drowning out the action around him as he stared down at the screen of his iPhone.

"Stu," Stephen projected across the table, kicking it slightly, "Take those stupid headphones off and pay attention to the world around yeh, fella. Yeh gonna miss somethin'."

"Sorry, mate," the man replied, tugging the earbuds out and setting the equipment on the table. When he looked up at the woman before him, he couldn't fight the small smile that crept across his face. She was breathtaking. "I'm Stu," he said, offering his hand to her. "I apologize, I have a tendency to get in my own head and stay there."

"Don't worry about it, I've got a little of that going on as well," Amy replied sweetly, taking his hand in hers and shaking it slightly. "I'm Amy, I'm Lucas's sister."

"Ah, his sister?" he replied, looking over at Stephen, who promptly hung his head in mild disbelief; leave it to Bennett to seize every female opportunity that walked into a room.

"Yeah, and evidently I'm off limits," she stated, shrugging her shoulders slightly, "Sorry." This was more or less standard procedure by this point; almost from the time she hit puberty and got her braces off, her brother had been overprotective of her, warning off anything with testicles within a ten mile radius.

"That's a shame, I was hoping to get to know you better," Stu said, a genuine smile spreading across his face. She returned the expression, her friendly smile growing into a grin as she laughed, flattered. Lucas was quick to break their growing connection. "Come on, Amy, leave these guys alone so they can get ready for the show tonight," he stated, pulling her away from the group.

"Bye guys, it was nice meeting you!" Amy waved as Lucas dragged her back through the room to the door. Stu watched her as she walked away, stumbling slightly on her heels and laughing as she tried to regain her balance. It wasn't until she turned her head to look at him and flashed that stunning smile of hers again that he realized he was hooked.

* * *

**A/N- Y'all know the drill, read and review and let me know if I should keep going! Thanks!**


	2. Nasty Habits

Stu leaned back in the metal foldout chair, resting his hands on the back of his head. He tried to fight the thoughtful, contented smirk pulling at his mouth before his friends could see it, but he failed. Stephen looked over at him, shaking his head.

"Yeh heard the man, fella. Off limits," he warned. Being an older brother himself, he knew exactly what it was like having to keep his sister away from his friends. Lucas made a heavy mistake in dangling Amy in front of the likes of Stu Bennett.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Mind your own business," Stu sneered, grabbing his earbuds again to drown out the rest of the men in the room.

Stephen exhaled and shrugged his shoulders in response. Everyone knew that once Stu had a goal in mind, he wouldn't give up until he won…no matter the stakes.

* * *

"That was so rude, Lucas," Amy scolded, her brother's hand still firmly grasped around her elbow, dragging her down the corridor of the arena. Her brother had played the "overprotective" card many times in their lives, often driving up to house parties when she was younger and dragging her home or picking fights with guys who bumped into her at bars. Amy's patience with Lucas and his preoccupation with keeping her "safe" was wearing dangerously thin, especially after embarrassing her in front of her favorite wrestlers. She had been able to save face while she was in front of them, but now that they were effectively alone, she was irate.

"Shut up, Amy. I'm doing you a favor. Those guys are bad news, especially Stu. You know he's just going to fuck you once and drop you on your ass."

"Oh calm down, Lucas! He seems like a nice guy," Amy offered, turning to her brother just in time to see him snort and roll his eyes. "Besides, who said I was going to hop right into bed with him anyway? Give me a little bit more credit, for fuck's sake."

"Trust me, Amy, I'm a guy. I know what guys do. _Especially_ guys like Stu," he replied, a hint of pleading evident in his voice. Amy yanked her arm free of his grip and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Whatever, Lucas. After the show, I'm going back to the hotel. Maybe you'll have grown up by then," she said condescendingly, turning swiftly on her heels and storming in the opposite direction.

* * *

Several hours later, Amy slipped the key card into the door of her room and stepped inside, prying her heels off her worn-out feet. She relished in the fact that she was on flat land now, curling her toes in the plush carpet of the room and sliding her jacket off. She exhaled deeply-though she was tired from the show, cheering and standing almost all night, she didn't think she could sleep. Plus, she was still angry with her brother for his behavior earlier in the night. He hadn't even looked in her direction as he passed by her at ringside right before his match. So much for growing up.

Amy peeled her dress off and rooted through her suitcase for something more comfortable. She slipped on a pair of cotton leggings and her Penn State hoodie, worn from years of sporting it through the often-brutal Northern winter during undergrad. It would be perfect for the gentle breeze she anticipated up on the roof. Amy stretched, pulling her hair up into a loose bun on top of her head and grabbing the supplies she needed for the night's activities: her cell phone, room key, her favorite lighter, and the small joint she had rolled prior to leaving her apartment earlier in the day. She knew it was illegal, she knew she should grow up and be responsible…she also knew she didn't care. She had promised herself that once she was no longer a student, she would quit, and she fully intended to; but for now, any time she was stressed or just needed to blow off some steam, she smoked. Stepping into her flip-flops, she began her trek towards the stairwell.

Amy experienced no trouble navigating to the roof of the hotel. She had a strong daredevil streak, often sneaking onto the roofs of malls and shopping centers in her town. She simply loved exploring the tops of buildings, loving the on-top-of-the-world feeling she got as she moved cautiously near the edge and the rush of possibly getting caught. As a child, her mother used to rip her up and down about sneaking out of her brother's window and onto the roof of their two-story home, fearing that she would fall and break her neck. However, Amy always shrugged it off, experiencing no apprehension in shimmying down the tree next to their house and jumping to the lawn from its high branches. She had always had a bit of contempt for authority and a lack of trust for those who pressured her anyway.

Settling down against the wall at the far end of the expansive roof, a hint of a smile spread across her lips as she drew out her items, placing them down neatly next to her. Popping one end of the makeshift cigarette into her mouth, she pulled her lighter to the opposite end and sucked in a breath, feeling an almost instant release on her nerves. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the wall, the drug beginning to lift her mood and relax her extremities. Ever the physician-in-training, her mind wandered to cell biology, imagining tiny mitochondria exchanging the forbidden chemical from membrane to membrane, her autonomic nervous system going into overdrive in trying to metabolize the substance. She giggled softly, the drug definitely eliciting the desired effects. She relished the quiet atmosphere around her, feeling the wind whip her hair and caress her neck, and she half-wished she was lying in the arms of a man.

Amy's reverie was cut short when she heard a noise on the other side of the roof, near where she had come up. Her heart raced and her eyes shot open. She tried to calm herself, telling her she was only experiencing the typical paranoia associated with her drug of choice, but the panic still washed over her in torrential waves. As she heard the footsteps drawing closer to her, she snuffed the joint out on the concrete next to her and waved her arms frantically, trying to clear the smoke from the air around her. However, she instantly relaxed when she saw the body those footsteps belonged to come into view. Her eyes locked with his, his familiar stance giving away his identity even in the darkness.

"Hey you," she said with a lazy grin, the words pouring from her lips in a sultry whisper. "It's nice to see you again."

* * *

**A/N- Thank you so much to everyone who favorited/followed, and a special thanks to charmedbyortonbarrett, WWE-Slash-Luvee, xj0j0x, and AngelsDestiny22 for reviewing! I apologize for the wait between updates, but I've been super busy this summer _ hopefully I can drum out another chapter for y'all in the next day or so to make it up to you!**


	3. I Came For You

**A/N-Congratulations! You lucky sons of bitches get two updates today! You're welcome. ;D As always, favorite/follow/review!  
**

* * *

"What are you doing up here?" Amy asked as he started to move towards her.

"I could ask you the same question. I just wanted to get a breath of fresh air…what's that smell?" Stu asked, wrenching his already crooked nose up.

"Uhh…nothing," she giggled. By then he was close enough to see her eyes, brimming red and slightly glazed over.

"What's that in your hand?" he asked with a hint of playfulness, pointing to the snuffed roll of paper between her long fingers. She'd been caught.

"Um…a funny cigarette?" she replied, her features still twisted in amusement. She brought one hand up and chewed slightly on her fingernails, her slight embarrassment manifested in her actions as she continued to giggle. He laughed at her unabashed nervousness, surprisingly charmed by her altered state.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked, beginning to move towards her as she nodded in reply. "I promise I won't tattle on you." He lowered his massive frame to the concrete beside her as she commanded her limbs to turn in his direction.

"Do you mind if I finish this bad boy off?" she asked with a sideways smirk, already swaying slightly.

"Sure thing, love," he answered with a genuine smile.

"Do you partake?" she asked, holding the joint between two fingers and angling it towards him. He shook his head in reply, holding his hand up. "I don't want you to get fined or suspended or anything, but I think it's polite to ask."

"Nah, it's never been my thing," he declined.

"Not even when you were younger?" she asked, bringing the joint back up to her lips and relighting it. He shook his head again. "Suit yourself," she offered with a smirk, blowing a cloud of smoke up over her head as a courtesy to him; the last thing she wanted was to turn this charming man off to her by fumigating him.

A comfortable silence washed over the both of them as she continued to take small drags off the joint in her hand. Amy let out a deep breath, flicking her ashes to the ground and leaning one side of her body against the wall beside her. She studied his features, particularly his eyes; though she was considerably high and the effects were obviously playing tricks on her color perception, she had no doubt she would still be lost in their bright, intense wash of greens and blues when she was stone-cold sober.

Stu cleared his throat and Amy snapped her eyes back down to the pavement. "So what brings you up here at this time of night anyway?" he asked. "Besides the obvious of course."

She let out a small laugh, molding her body into the wall beside her. Her features turned solemn rather quickly. "My asshole brother," she replied, flicking her ashes away again.

"He wasn't impressed with our conversation earlier, I take it?"

"You're very astute," she replied, arching an eyebrow. "He told me you're bad news."

"That's the word around the campfire," he projected with a heavy exhale, his tone suddenly shifting to that of his character, Wade Barrett. "That on-screen persona's got to come from somewhere, right?"

"I suppose so," Amy answered softly. She had wanted so badly to give him the benefit of the doubt, as her attraction to him was growing with each second that passed. The last thing she wanted was to be another notch on the bedpost of some macho wrestler, lost in a sea of misfit "ring rats" that time forgot. However, she could see something behind his eyes that suggested a compassionate, romantic side hidden artfully behind walls of condescension and seriousness built up over many years, distancing himself from everyone he interacted with. He'd been hurt before, she knew that look; it was reflected in her own features. He noted her sudden drop in mood, feeling partially guilty especially given her drug-induced state. His hand moved to lift her chin up, his eyes searching hers.

"Hey," he said, the word coming out in little more than a whisper, the tone behind that one utterance reflecting genuine concern. Despite his track record, his intentions with her or any other woman in general, or his concentrated effort at guarding of his own emotions, he honestly didn't want to upset her. She smiled after meeting his eyes again, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards at seeing her expression change. "There's that smile that could launch a thousand ships," he said softly, his hand moving up the side of her face to push a strand of hair behind her ear as she giggled bashfully. "You're beautiful," he offered quietly.

Somehow over the course of the past few minutes, their bodies had moved dangerously close to one another without either one of them noticing. She turned her face up to him; he was looking down at her with a marked softness in his otherwise sharp features. She could feel his breath on her skin, causing the sensory branches of her nerves to fire all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. His eyelids heavy, he watched her shut her eyes before closing the gap between them. Their lips touched gently, molding perfectly together and fusing like mortared stones. The kiss deepened, his tongue dipping into her mouth; she tasted like smoke and strawberries and he found himself becoming intoxicated by the stark contrast. Cupping her face in his hand, he trailed the kiss off into several slow, chaste pecks, gradually pulling away from her. She fell against the wall again, a slow, lazy grin spread across her face. Taking a deep breath, she collected herself and opened her eyes, attempting to disregard the ache pooling between her thighs.

"I should probably get going back to my room, it's getting late," she offered softly, trying to get her trembling limbs back in working order and collect her items. "It was good seeing you again, Stu."

"The pleasure's all mine, love," he replied, standing up and brushing himself off. Ever the gentleman, he offered a hand out for her to take, which she gladly accepted. He effortlessly hoisted her uncoordinated body up to him, her head swimming at the sudden movement. She pressed her hands against his biceps to regain her balance and found herself drowning in lust again. She managed to pull away before losing herself completely, straightening her sweatshirt and shoving her hands into the front pocket.

"Bye Stu," she said sweetly, looking up at him one last time before heading back towards the door. He nodded in reply, watching her concentrated efforts at walking in a straight line through the darkness.

"Amy, wait," he called after her, causing her to stop and turn towards him. He closed the distance between them in a matter of a few long strides, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Some of the guys are throwing a party at a bar downtown tomorrow night, would you like to come?" He looked at her, his eyebrows raised expectantly, his shoulders drawn up near his ears. For a moment, the man seemed almost innocent; however, it was short-lived as his demeanor flipped back to the cocky womanizer everyone knew so well. One corner of his mouth lifted in an effort to seduce her. "I want to see you again," he stated possessively.

"I'll think about it," Amy replied seductively, stepping back towards the door before turning away from him completely. With that, she disappeared back down the stairwell, leaving him alone on the roof. He brought his fingers to his lips, still tingling from their heated kiss, and smiled slightly before shrugging it off and heading out the door.


	4. Patience

Amy returned to her room in a haze, still swaying from her extracurricular activities on the roof; both taboo, and both secret. Attempting to collect her thoughts, she flopped back on her bed, getting lost in the tranquil hum emanating from the air conditioner on the far side of the room. It wasn't long before she let her body relax completely and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"So where did you disappear off to last night?" Lucas inquired, cramming another spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth.

"Oh, you know, just took myself up to the roof," Amy replied nonchalantly, offering a slight raise of the eyebrows to suggest a coy secret between siblings. Her brother nodded slightly in response, catching her drift completely. Peeling the crusts off the toast in front of her, Amy asked, "So, Lucas…did you hear about the party going on tonight?"

Lucas eyed his little sister suspiciously. "I sure did. How did you?"

"I overheard some of the guys in the gym this morning talking about it," she lied. Thankfully her brother didn't seem to notice, not even looking up from the bowl he had almost inhaled completely in the last two minutes.

"Well I hope you know you're not going," he warned, looking up. "At least not dressed like a hooker, you're not."

Amy turned her nose up in disgust. "Oh, fuck off. You're just mad because you don't have an ogre for a sister."

"Damn right I am," he replied, moving on to the next breakfast item to inhale. As he took his attention away from her, Amy looked up to see a familiar figure sauntering into the continental breakfast area of the hotel. The Englishman offered her a slight nod and lift of his cap as he passed through, accompanied with his trademark smirk. Lucas looked up just in time to see his sister grinning bashfully in Stu's direction.

"Oh no, no no no," he blurted, furiously shaking his head, "oh _hell_ no. Now you're _definitely_ not going to that party tonight."

Amy gave her brother her best bemused expression before it curled into a slight sneer. "I'm an adult, Lucas. I can make my own decisions; I can go where I want to go. I'm going to this party tonight, and if you don't want to see me there, wear a blindfold." Feeling accomplished in telling her brother off, she pushed her chair away from the table and took off back down the hall to her room. She honestly hadn't really planned to go to the party at all, but she would do anything to make her brother squirm…now was no different. As she reached her room, she set out looking for the perfect thing to wear.

* * *

The smoke from the bar hit Amy like a ton of bricks as she opened the large wooden door and crept inside. Amidst the crashing of billiards balls, smashing of beer bottles in trash cans, and alcohol-laced slurs of the patrons, she heard the sultry notes of the Smiths floating from the jukebox in the corner. If she knew enough about Stu and his affinity for the band from Manchester, as well as his adamant control of any jukebox in his presence, that was a strong sign that he was already there. Pulling her dress down slightly, Amy took in her surroundings. She was one of few women in the bar, certainly one of few dressed the way she was: her long-sleeved black dress molded to her curves all the way to the middle of her thighs, her long legs coming to a point in a pair of studded heels. Her blonde hair was pin-straight and pulled into a high, teased ponytail at her crown, showcasing the length of her neck. Her makeup was sexy, yet simple, with black-toned smoky eyes and nude lips. Amy took note of several wrestlers she recognized, some of them looking her up and down like a forbidden fruit. Locking eyes with her brother across the room, she raised an eyebrow; he returned with an exasperated sigh and a shake of the head as he took another swig of beer. Leaning against the bar, she nodded towards the bartender and ordered herself a screwdriver.

Suddenly she felt caged by a pair of lanky, muscular arms; she looked down to see two large hands flat on the bar beside her. She felt him bring his face near her neck, his unmistakable deep voice vibrating against her skin: "I knew you'd show up."

"Who says I'm here for you?" she fired back with a grin, turning as much towards him as she could without making contact, a difficult feat given the proximity of his body to hers. "Maybe I just felt like going out. This _is_ the closest bar to the hotel, anyway."

"Fair enough," he replied, backing up slightly, "but no one goes out dressed like that without wanting to impress."

She turned around fully, her drink now in her hand. "And have I impressed?"

He dragged his jade eyes up and down her body, drinking in the fact that she must've poured herself into the dress she was wearing. Rubbing his chin and offering her a crooked smile, he nodded.

"So what happens now?" Amy inquired after a moment of silence, toying with the straw in her drink.

Stu's eyes flashed momentarily to the other side of the bar, where Lucas's gaze was fixed conspicuously on the couple. Turning his attention back to the woman in front of him, the corners of his mouth tugged upwards as he met her warm expression. "How about I teach you about good music, eh?" he suggested, wagging his eyebrows.

"How do you assume I don't know good music?" Amy replied, shivering slightly as his hand met the small of her back, guiding her towards the jukebox in the far corner.

"I suppose I can't make that assumption. Call it an educated hypothesis based on years of observation of the female of our species," he offered with a grin, eliciting an arch of one eyebrow from Amy.

"Is that so? Allow me to prove you wrong. Next pick is mine," she fired back, parking herself in front of the machine. Bending over slightly, she navigated the touch screen on the device, searching for the perfect song. Stu stepped back slightly, studying the gentle curve of her back as it met her long legs, paying particular attention to the ample junction between the two. Seeing her straighten up, he cleared his throat, darting his eyes back over to Lucas: still watching like a hawk. _Fuck._ Busted. Stu was used to having a camera follow his every move, inside the ring and out, but not like this. Big Brother _literally_ was watching him. He attempted to save face by acting like he hadn't been paying attention to Amy at all while her focus was on the jukebox, looking at anything else he could in the bar, but his efforts were for naught; Lucas had seen him eyeing up his baby sister like a piece of meat, and his expression had turned hard, fist clenching around the bottle of beer in his hand.

"So I think you'll be impressed with my selection, but I there's probably a couple more songs in the queue before mine comes up…Stu?" Amy asked, noticing a slight change in his behavior. Rubbing his hand on his chin, he seemed distracted and slightly nervous, a stark contrast to his usual confident swagger. "Is something wrong?" she inquired, taking a tentative step towards him and reaching out for his arm, running her thumb over his elbow.

"No, no, everything's fine," he replied, offering a wan smile. Trying in vain not to look back at Lucas before pulling her hand into his, he ushered her away from Lucas's side of the bar. "Let's go find a table or something, it's a little loud over here."

Stu led Amy to a booth in the furthest corner of the bar from her brother, allowing her to scoot onto the bench before settling himself across from her. The pair made easy conversation, going from wrestling to movies and everything in between. Suddenly, upon hearing the first snare hit of Guns N' Roses' "Rocket Queen," Stu's eyebrows perked up. Amy sat up straighter in her seat, offering a slight shrug of the shoulders, biting her lip coyly.

"You just continue to impress, don't you, love," Stu offered, a slow, lazy grin spreading across his features.

"I do what I can," she offered proudly, sucking up the last of her second drink through her straw. Her gaze wandered around the bar, landing on Lucas, his eyes bolted to their table. "Oh God," Amy sneered, "how long has my brother been staring at us?"

"Since you walked in, I'd say," Stu replied, trying not to look in his direction.

"He drives me absolutely insane sometimes. I'm a grown-ass woman, and he should treat me like it!" Amy was growing more incensed by the minute, and Stu was beginning to get a little uneasy. The last thing he wanted was more attention drawn to him, and a tipsy outburst like this one was sure to do it. "Here, Amy, why don't we take you back to the hotel," he suggested, getting up from his seat and offering a hand out to her.

Tearing her gaze away from Lucas, she locked eyes with Stu, a storm of lust brewing in her irises and clouding her vision. "Fuck him," Amy growled, practically pouncing on Stu and ratcheting her lips against his before he had time to react. His hands flew out to his sides as her arms wound around his neck, pressing his head closer and trying to get more of him than he would allow. Drawing her pouty lips away, she turned to Lucas, her blue eyes turning a sickening, toxic green like acid rain and her lip curling into a sneer. Amy could practically see the bolts of shock and anger flash across his pupils from the other side of the bar, his jaw locked and hand white-knuckle gripping the beer bottle, threatening to shatter it with his strength alone.

"Let's get out of here," Amy cooed in Stu's ear, hoping to draw his attention away from their uninvited guest. She laced her fingers with his, ushering him towards the front door of the bar. Allowing him to exit before her, she turned back towards Lucas, sending a defiant simper his way before turning on her heel and strutting out of the bar.

It was in that moment that Lucas's free hand curled into a fist and tore through the wooden support he was propped up against.

* * *

**A/N- SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I've been AWOL from this story for months now! I wrote half on my computer at my mom's house, and half at my apartment (which is 45 minutes away from her place), and I just now remembered to upload the first half so I could piece the damn thing together! Jeez. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and I promise I'll be more consistent with this story! As always, any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated, especially since I don't really know where I'm going with this! Also, big thanks to Jojo and charmedbyortonbarrett for their reviews! You guys are wonderful.**


	5. To Be With You

"Whoa dude, what the fuck?"

Still seething, Lucas turned his attention back to the direction of his table. Not caring who the comment came from, he kept his eyes on the table, seeming to be studying the scuffed finish of the wood. However, his vision was still tinged with red and darkened with rage, his thoughts moving at a mile a minute. The world around him seemed to come crashing to a halt, a million questions moving to the forefront of his mind. A tornado could've blown through the bar and he never would've batted an eyelash. In fact, in his mind a tornado might as well have blown through, and its name was Stuart Bennett.

"Are you okay?" The question came after a few moments of silence at the table, the men surrounding it attempting not to further probe the irate man. Lucas looked up finally into the concerned eyes of Mike Mizanin.

"I'm fine," Lucas offered unconvincingly, his voice wavering. He cleared his throat and repeated the words. Mike simply nodded his head and decided not to tread further into conversation with him, his eyes flicking back down to the drink in his hand.

Meanwhile, several blocks down the street, Amy was stumbling in her heels a few paces behind Stu. "Wait up! You walk too fast," she shouted a little too loud for his liking. His steps ground to a halt and Amy crashed into him. "Oh shit," she giggled, "sorry! Clumsy me." He winced slightly at the smell of vodka still lingering on her breath.

"It's fine," he offered, temporarily placing a hand on her back to usher her along. The words, curt and devoid of emotion, caused Amy to furrow her brow in confusion. Not five minutes ago they were having a great time, talking, laughing…then what? Then she had kissed him…didn't he enjoy it? Having been the one to initiate their first kiss on the roof not twenty-four hours before, Amy couldn't figure out what had changed between then and now to make him so uncomfortable. She couldn't put her finger on what unnerved her more: his sudden change in character, or the fact that she cared so much. Gradually she slowed her steps to a stop, waiting for him to notice she wasn't following him anymore. After a few steps, Stu stopped and turned, looking inquisitively at her. Her eyes were riveted to the ground, her hands moving up and down her upper arms and one of her feet teetering back and forth nervously on one heel. She looked like she was about to cry. Sighing, he moved back towards her.

"Come on, let's get you home," he said, wrapping one of his large hands around her elbow, but she shook it away.

"I don't want to go home," she said quietly. Looking up to meet his eyes, she confided: "I want to be with you."

She watched his eyes dull from a brilliant shade of green to a steely gray before he looked away. "I don't think that's such a good idea, love."

"Why not?" she inquired. "Don't you like me?"

Nodding, he offered no verbal assent to her question.

"Well, why don't you want to stay with me? Why did we have to leave the bar?" Suddenly, her brother's hardened gaze reappeared in her mind. Sighing heavily, she said, "Please don't tell me this is about Lucas."

Stu looked away again, taking a step back, and that was all the confirmation she needed. Nodding, her eyes sank back to the ground, blinking back tears. "Okay. You can take me home now if you want." The way her voice quavered gave Stu a sickening feeling in his gut. Crossing her arms and ducking her head, she charged ahead of him, but it only took a few of his heavy steps to catch up with her.

"Amy, listen-" he ventured, reaching out to grasp her arm again, but she shoved herself out of his reach as one hand moved up to swipe away stray tears from her face. She quickened her pace to try to distance herself from him, but her high-heeled gams were no match for his long, muscular legs as he stepped in front of her, cutting off her escape. Placing his hands gently on her upper arms, he waited for her to look at him. "Amy, please."

Sniffling, she tried to regain her composure. "It's nothing," she said, "I understand. You don't want to upset one of your coworkers by sleeping with his sister-"

"Whoa, wait a minute," he said, cutting her off. "Who said I only wanted to sleep with you? What kind of man do you think I am?"

She looked up at him in disbelief. "_A man_. A typical man. I don't think it's that grand a stretch of the imagination that you're talking up a girl just to get in her pants. In the words of one of your favorite bands, 'I may be a little young, but honey, I ain't naive.'"

Laughing, he tucked an errant curl of hair behind her ear. "No, no, that's a fair assessment. To be perfectly honest, with most women I _would_ only be trying to sleep with them. But you're not most women," he said, tilting her chin up with his fingers to look at him. He studied her watery blue eyes as he continued.

"Look, I know I'm not perfect, I know you've probably heard a lot about me and my…affairs, but I do like you. And because I like you, I want to be a gentleman to you, and I want to do right by you and your family. Do you understand?"

Sniffling again, she nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Good," he said, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Now let's get you home." He wrapped a long arm around her, pulling her into his body as they continued down the street towards the hotel.

"So you like me, huh?" Amy chimed playfully after a few minutes of silence, poking Stu in the stomach.

Chuckling, he squeezed her shoulders further into his body, patting her arm. "Don't press your luck, kid."

* * *

**A/N- Thanks again to Jojo for the review, and to everyone who is now following this story! You guys are fantastic. I love knowing that people actually read this crap, haha!**


	6. 5 Minutes Alone

The ding of the elevator as it crawled past each floor rang out like gunshots in Lucas's mind. Never before in his life had he been so unnerved and belligerent. Lucas was always the amiable drinker; after a few beers he was everybody's best friend. However, the alcohol Lucas had consumed throughout the night had only made his heart, mind, and body feel heavier, his fists shaking as they curled around the support bar behind him. Finally the elevator slowed to a stop as it reached his destination. Eyeing the placard at the opposite end of the small lobby, he took note of the room number he was heading to and, shoving himself off the wall of the elevator, allowed his body to dive in the direction of the door. Stumbling down the hallway, Lucas had to stop at every room to read the number before proceeding to the next door.

_354._

As he forced one foot in front of the other, all his memories with Amy were pushed to the forefront of his mind. Her birthday party at Chuck E. Cheese's where she'd requested the vanilla cake that she hated because he refused to eat chocolate.

_356._

Her first day of middle school, where she'd tried to cling to her older brother's arm for protection but he shooed her away, not wanting to be seen with his dorky little sister and her hand-me-down Digimon backpack.

_358._

Her first date, where her brother had interrogated the poor kid about his intentions with his baby sister while Amy sat, mortified. He later learned that kid was the president of Student Council and wore a promise ring. _I wonder what ever happened to that kid_, Lucas thought to himself. _At least __**he**__ knew how to keep it in his pants._

As the numbers down the hall increased, so did Lucas's fury. Their entire lives had been simple; Lucas would call the shots, and Amy would bend to his will to avoid confrontation. But now, she seemed to revel in angering him. The look in her eyes after she had—God, it hurt to even admit it—when she had locked lips with Stu, was one he'd never seen from her before. She looked…possessed. By him. _Him_. It made his blood boil to even think the man's name. From the moment Lucas met Stu, he didn't like him. He didn't like his character, he didn't like the attention the man got from the higher-ups in the WWE, he didn't like his attitude…and frankly, he couldn't see what all the women saw in him. And now, of all people, he'd latched onto Lucas's baby sister. "Of all the sisters in the world," he growled, his hand darting out to brace himself against the wall, "why did you have to fuck with mine?"

Taking a moment to collect himself, Lucas pounded on the door he stood in front of. "I know you're in there!" he called after a moment, leaning against the doorframe and slapping the white wooden panel before him with the palm of his hand. "Open up you fucking coward!"

Lucas heard a faint stirring inside the room before the deadbolt was unlatched and the door was pulled open slightly. "Can I help you with something?" the Englishman asked, the frustration evident in his sleep-deprived voice.

"Where is she?" Lucas ground out, a snarl crossing his weary face.

"Bloody hell, mate," Stu bellowed, wincing at the stench of whiskey and sweat emanating from the man's body. "Did you fall into a bottle of Jack?"

"Very funny, you fucking asshole," Lucas replied, lifting his body off the doorframe and swaying back and forth. "I want my sister."

"She's not here," Stu replied, stiffening his body and crossing his arms over his chest, "so I suggest you leave before I escort you back to your room on a stretcher."

Lucas paused for a moment, his eyes transfixed on the patterned carpet as it appeared to swirl before his eyes. "Are we done here?" Stu asked. "I'd really like to try and get some sleep. If you'll excuse me-"

Lucas's arm shot out to block the Englishman from closing the door in his face. "What the fuck do you mean she's not here? Amy!" Lucas bellowed, attempting to force himself into the room. "Amy! Get out here! I'm taking you home!"

Stu's broad hand connected with Lucas's chest and shoved him back out into the hallway. "I told you, she's not here. Go back to your room, get some sleep, and you can talk to her in the morning. Goodnight, Lucas," Stu said, finally shutting the door in the drunken man's face. Stumbling forward, Lucas fell against the door, his face connecting with the metal door handle.

Stu let out a frustrated sigh as he heard the man fall to the floor outside his room. Listening to Lucas's labored, intoxicated groans, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until the nuisance was removed from the hallway. Not wanting to involve hotel security and not having Amy's number, he rolled his eyes as he turned back towards the door. He was going to have to drag the man back to his room himself. Stu grimaced at the blood seeping out of the man's nose; he was no stranger to the stuff, nor the area that Lucas had injured, but seeing the helpless brother of a girl he fancied made him uneasy. "Come on, mate," he said, nudging Lucas with his foot, "up you go."

Lucas sat up enough for Stu to crouch down beside him and throw a lazy arm over his shoulders. The man felt like a sack of bricks as Stu struggled to lift him off the floor and help him move back to the elevator. Just as he reached the lobby, the doors opened. His heart skipped a beat as Amy lifted her eyes to meet his, her expression immediately contorting to one of shock as she saw her brother draped across the body of the Englishman. His hair stuck to his face, covered in blood and sweat, and his body hung almost lifelessly from Stu's frame. Amy rushed to him, eyeing Stu with suspicion. "It's not what it looks like, love," Stu promised. "He came looking for you, but I told him you weren't there, so-"

"So you hit him?" Amy inquired angrily, lifting her brother's face to inspect the damage. She knew of the man's fighting past, and coupled with a lack of sleep and a short temper, she was sure Stu had forcibly sat her brother down.

"No, of course not," he replied quickly, "he fell against my door and broke his nose. Nothing more."

"You're so sure it's a broken nose?" Amy replied distrustfully, her eyes meeting Stu's as she ran a hand through Lucas's hair. He knew in that moment he never wanted to truly make her mad.

"It's sort of a sixth sense by now, love," he stated, attempting to lift the mood a little. Amy scoffed slightly, turning her full attention back to her brother. "Come on Lucas, let's get you back to your room and get you cleaned up," she said, her brother mumbling incoherently as he shifted his weight from Stu to his much smaller sister, nearly knocking her over. "Thanks for bringing him back in one piece," she hissed, her eyes shooting daggers at Stu. He stood dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open slightly as he attempted to figure out what to say to her. Deciding it was better to say nothing at all, he snapped his jaw shut and watched as she muscled her brother onto the waiting elevator. Turning the two of them around inside the elevator, Amy reached for the button for her floor. As the doors closed, she looked up to see Stu, his green eyes wrought with concern, and guilt immediately flooded her body. Sighing heavily, she shoved her brother against the wall of the elevator to prop him up and ran a hand through her hair, the tension between the two men becoming too much to handle.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks again to Jojo for reviewing and everyone who is reading and enjoying this so far. :)**


End file.
